I'm Not Her First Love
by EazyBill K
Summary: A shocking truth that break Ryo's heart which is actually Kaori's first love is not Ryo! And of course, she's also not a virgin as we thought. Character may be OOC. This is my first City Hunter fic. Minna! I need ur support!.


"**I'm Not Her First Love" EazyBill.K **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**City Hunter Tsukasa Hojo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ryo Saeba & Kaori Makimura**

**.**

**.**

**.**

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Kaori was sipping her coffee when Ryo suddenly sneezing hardly that she shockingly drank the coffee through her nose.

"What the hell you pervert?! You shock the life out of me!" She sigh and get the tissue to wipe some of the coffee that fall on her close.

"Sorry. I'm just not feeling well. Ahhh! I can't believe it's already 31th December! What a bored life!"

Something hit Kaori when Ryo said about the date. "Today is 31th December?" She asks him with a shaky voice.

Ryo was flipping through a porn magazine while mumbling 'hmm' and continue to ignore her. Kaori take a look at her watch and it's shown 11:00 p.m. She's feeling nervous and quickly ran to her room to grab her jacket and car keys. Then she quickly ran through the door.

"Hey Ryo! I've got something to do tonight! I might not come back!" With that, she grabs her purse when Ryo suddenly grab her hand.

"Where are you thinking you're going? It's almost midnight. Just do it tomorrow." He almost drags her back into the house when she snapped him away. "Sorry! It's important!" Then she just jump into the car.

"Hey wait!" Ryo quickly grab his jacket and keys and stormed out of the house to follow her. "What the hell is she thinking now?! Ughh!" He slowly follow Kaori's car behind. She's driving out of Tokyo.

Suddenly Kaori stop her car and ran to a flower shop without turning off the engine. She ask for a bouquet of white lily. The old woman there just smiles to her and grab the flower. "You're late today. Kaori." The old woman seems to know her and Kaori just smile and give her the money. "I know Mai-san."

Ryo watch them curiously. What did the old woman say? She's late today? Did Kaori come here often? Why did he don't know about it?

Kaori jump back into the car and start to drive away. She heads to the Kyoto Lake. Ryo drove far away behind her just in case that she might notice him.

As soon as she arrives there, she takes a look at her watch. It's almost 11:55. She sigh in relieve and get out of her car. Bringing the white lily close to her chest and look at the lake. Ryo approach her slowly but hide behind her car. He could see her spacing before she slowly took off her jacket and walk slowly to the lake side.

She bent down and put down the flower in the water. The water slowly flow the flower far away before it's disappearing. "I know I'm late today. But at least I still remember." As if she's talking to the lake she sits on the ground and hugs her knees while carving something on the sand with her left hand.

"You know what? It's already 5 years. But I feel like things just happen yesterday." She stop carving on the sand and look back at the lake.

Ryo just watch her intensively before quietly approach her and sits behind her without any noise so she didn't notice him. He could see what she just carves on the sand before. '_Shiraishi Kaito? Who?'._ He looks at her but next thing shocked him the most.

Kaori was crying so quietly without sobbing. Her eyes keep on pouring her tears just like rain. Her eyes seem empty and lonely. " You idiot. Left me just like that without saying goodbye!? What do you thinking at that time huh?! Love me huh? *Sob* If you really love me.. *Sob*…Damn..."

Ryo suddenly felt like his heart beating so fast. He thinks he could hear his own heartbeat. He's about to hug her when the next thing she said stops him.

"If you really love me then come back. Don't ever dare to go. *Sob* I give everything to you Kaito.*Sob*." She wipe her tears and try to stable her breath. " I still can feel your warmth lingering around me." She continues to talk.

He swear his heart just crash down hardly that he can't breath. '_Who is Kaito? Why she never tell me anything. Did this mean I'm nothing to her?.'_ He held his chest tight. He can't understand single things that happen.

"Your soft lips. The warmth of your tongue. Those skinny cold fingers of yours. You dummy Kaito. Saying it's not hurt but the fact that you are also a virgin at that time. Pretend to be Mr. Know It All huh?" But then she smile. A warm and sincere smile that Ryo never see before. A smile that not even for him. Both of his hands gripping the sand. His head turning to the left a bit to see her face clearly but his eyes somehow gloomy. And a bit teary. "Why you never show me those smile before?" He shocked Kaori that she's jump off a bit and falls again to the ground.

Her eyes went wide and her hands holding her chest. "What the hell Ryo?! You shocked me! Why are you following me?" Instead of answering her, he grabs her hands forcefully and pin her on the ground.

"Just answer me first dammit!" His hands were trembling and his bangs cover his eyes that make her hard to see him. "Hey! Ryo! What's wrong with you? Just let m-..." She stop fighting as she felt a drop of water hit her cheeks.

'_Rain? No.. It's warm.'._ She took a peek and she can saw him clearly. He's crying. The most incredible sweeper from underworld and a pervert man known as a City Hunter is crying. "Dammit! I don't know what's wrong with me. My chest just felt so tight as if hundreds of bullets had been shot into it!" His grip went weak and he falls on her which made his face buried right into her chest.

She knows the feeling. It's called jealousy. She hugged him and cares his hair. "The incredible City Hunter is jealous huh?" He just sneered a bit and hugs her waist. But she can feel her shirt wet. Probably from his tears or maybe his snot. "Mind to tell me about this Shiraishi Kaito guy?"

She stops caressing his hair and slowly hugs him. "Don't ruin the moment. You'll end up crying again idiot." He sigh and look at her. "Sooo…. You're not a virgin as I thought huh?" He stared at her with his creepy eyes. But it turns out to make her laughing out hard that her corners of her eyes become teary.

He feels insulted and gripping her boobs hard. "Ahaha-! Hey pervert! Watch where you gripping me!" She already grab her hammer of '100t' and about to hit him when she see him look at her seriously. She sigh and throw her hammer somewhere. "Nahh… I'm not. I've lost it when I was 13 with Kaito."

He sits down facing her palm his chin using his hand. "Ever do that with someone else beside him?"

"Do I need to answer that?"

"Hell yeah."

"You think?"

"No?"

She shook her head and pouting her mouth. "Wrong answer."

"Then why you never do it with me?"

"Because you remind me of Kaito."

"Huh?" He went shock and stared at her. Kaori slowly reach his hair and smile. "You guys have the same eyes and smile."

He look at her in the eyes and he can tell she's not lying. "I don't want you to see me as him."

"What?"

"I'm not that Shiraishi Kaito. Just look at me as Ryo Saeba. Will you?" He comes close to her face and kiss her. It's just a simple kiss but it make both of their heart flutter.

She giggles and hug him. He pick her up bridal style and walk towards the car. "Wanna make baby?" He smirk as he look at her.

"Sorry. I got that time of the month."

"What?!"

"Hahahahaha! Relax Ryo." Then she hugs him. "Then tell me about Kaito. I wanna know more about him." He feels uncomfortable at first but he need to know something about him.

She jump off him and grab the doors. "Not today. Some other time would be okay." She sit in the driver seat and drove away.

He was left there dumbfounded with a mouth hanging open and his jacket were fall a bit.

'Hey there. She's mine.'

Ryo turn around and checking up. He swears he heard someone talking to him before. But then he saw a white lily at the lake side. He picks it up and look at it.

'No matter what you did, she already mines. One day she will be with me before you even know it.'

He stared at the flowers seriously and throws it back into the water. "Just rest in peace will ya? She's mine as long as I'm Ryo Saeba."

Before he turns to his car, he saw a man with the same eyes with him. Only it seems cold and empty. Shorter hair and warm smile. He's standing at the lake side soaking wet with torn clothes.

"Kaori is mine now. Kaito." With that he turns around and drove away.

**FIN**

_**EazyBill.K:My first City Hunter fic and I'm thinking about making a sequel to this with a real story about Kaito. Sorry about the OOCness in here. If I have ur support then I'll make it quickly. ^.^. Sorry bout the broken grammar. I'm a Japanese so it's a bit hard for me to make these . I never plan of making this story but my girlfriend keep forcing me to do it. Lucky that I love her or never dream of it. BTW please review minna! Ur support is my life now. Arigatou~~**_


End file.
